


We live with the scars we choose

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Curiosity, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Seungcheol wants a tramp stamp, but Minghao only does classy tattoos.What's a Jeonghan to do?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	We live with the scars we choose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt no. 24!!
> 
> This is better in my head but here you go.  
> The fic is peppered with some LINKS! Cause I did research so pls check them out.
> 
> Happy Easter! Stay Home, Stay Safe.  
> Enjoy!

(I'm thinking this [Jeonghan](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/738027457671024589/) and this [Seungcheol](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/515662226085468308/))

*

Jeonghan hummed as he went through the schedule for the next week, it was busy. The8 was always busy. Since the day they’d opened, two and a half years ago, they’d been getting steadily busier and busier. 

Minghao, the resident tattoo artist, was known for his detailed, stylish work, and his use of colour. No detail was too small, no expense was spared, and most clients required two prep sessions and two tattoo sessions to achieve the level of perfection that he desired. 

They rarely took walk-ins. The few that they did take were artists themselves, who wanted Minghao for his skill but not for his designs.

So to say that Jeonghan was surprised when a guy with messy hair and cute eyes walked in off the street demanding a rainbow across his lower back, immediately, was an understatement.

“I’m sorry sir, we don’t normally take walk-ins. Would you like to make an appointment?” Jeonghan asked, pen in hand. They only had an hour left before closing and Minghao was already in the middle of a tattoo, the girl was on her fifth session and her tattoo, [wings](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/368450813256104619/), were only partially completed.

“No, I really need to do this now, I really, I really need to do this now, please please,” the man struggled to explain as he gripped the counter, Jeonghan looked at him for a second and then put his pen down slowly. He had been about to recommend a nearby parlour that took lots of walk-ins, but now, he sounded way too distressed to actually get a tattoo.

“I’m sorry sir, but we don’t tattoo anyone when they’re upset. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to make an appointment? We have available slots on-” Jeonghan looked down at the book, “-Thursday or next Monday, if that suits you? You could do a sketch now, or have a browse through our look books?”

The man shook his head, “No, I need-” he gasped a little, and Jeonghan reached out.

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s going to be okay. Why don’t you sit down for a second, and I’ll get you some water?” Jeonghan suggested, directing the man over to their waiting area. “Hold on for just one second,”

Jeonghan went through the door to the back room to get some water, “All good in here?”

Minghao paused, needle suspended in the air, “Yep, Mila is doing perfectly, aren’t you?” he asked and the girl nodded slightly. “How long left, Jeonghan-hyung??

“About twenty minutes. I’ll call you at five. Fighting Mila!” Jeonghan slipped back through the door.

The man was sitting with his head between his knees, and Jeonghan hurried over, patting his back and offering the water quietly.

“Thanks,” the man whispered after drinking the entire glass, “I suppose you really won’t give me a tattoo now will you”

“It’s really … not the best idea,” Jeonghan said and the man laughed sharply.

“This is a day of bad ideas. My parents just told me they never want to speak to me again and now I can’t even get a tattoo to shove the fact that I’m gay in their faces” he bit out and then dragged his hand over his face roughly.

Jeonghan winced, he  _ had _ thought it might be something like this. “I’m sorry, that’s pretty shitty. If it helps, you can still make an appointment and check out some of our designs? Minghao doesn’t really do tramp stamps anyway,” he nudged his shoulder softly.

The man was startled into a laugh, “a tramp stamp?”

“Yeah? Did you not know what you were asking for? Base of your spine tats are tramp stamps. Minghao is a classy artist and they’re well… they’re tramp stamps.” Jeonghan leaned to grab a book, opening it up and handing it to the man. “Take a look at this. These are some of the ones Minghao has designed that might be what you want?”

They were pride designs. Mainly in rainbow colours: [life lines](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/281756520425539552/), [dots](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/155303887192127448/), double [helix](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/651685008562873300/), [feathers](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/243827767312329538/) and [hearts](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/133911788905127955/); but there were plain ones too, interconnecting mars symbols or venus [symbols](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/628533691731500351/), the [semicolon](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/576953402251155663/), quotes, queer in the prettiest handwriting, a pair of [scissors](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/615374736555517275/) and a few other, more [personalised](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/496240452693198997/) ones. 

The man gasped, eyes wide open and Jeonghan was drawn to how long his eyelashes were. This was seriously one pretty man. Shame they were meeting like this, coming out in his late twenties, maybe it was due to a partner. He blinked away, not the time.

“I love these, I didn’t really think further than a rainbow?” 

Jeonghan smiled, “So you want an appointment then?”

The man was staring at the artwork, and after several moments, nodded absently, “How late do you open on Thursdays?”

“6pm normally, but we can make allowances if that’s the only time you can make.” Jeonghan went back over to the counter. “Why don’t you have a flick through that, I have to go backstage for a moment. Take your time,” Jeonghan said, smiling when Seungcheol just nodded, flicking through the book in awe.

“Minghao-ya, five minutes. Oh, you’re finishing up, how are you feeling Mila?” Jeonghan asked and the woman smiled at him, a little spaced out.

“Good, good, well, I will be in a moment”

“Great! Client out front, just so you both know. Take your time Mila” Jeonghan smiled at the two of them and Minghao nodded back, wrapping the tattoo carefully as Mila sipped some water, centring herself.

Popping back out front, Jeonghan was pleased to see the man was standing at the counter.

“Ok, so we have a slot at 5pm this Thursday and or at 4.30 next Thursday. The weeks after that are a little more open if you have a specific time in mind. We like if you have at least one planning and prep session before we start inking. What do you think?” Jeonghan asked, picking up his pen and flicking through the diary.

“This Thursday works for me, at least for a planning session. Do I have to do anything before then?” The man asked, smiling at last, and oh, he had such a stunning smile! Jeonghan shook himself and nodded, business Jeonghan, now was not the time.

“Ok, so I’m going to need your name, and contact details…” He asked, pen primed.

“Choi Seungcheol, xxx xxxxxx.”

“Okay then Seungcheol-ssi, you’re booked in. We’ll send you a text the day before to remind you. You don’t need anything for the prep session, unless you have any ideas or concepts. We prefer that you bring them printed out or written down as opposed to on your phone.”

Seungcheol nodded, “Thank you….?”

“Yoon Jeonghan” Jeonghan smiled and Seungcheol nodded again.

“Thanks Jeonghan-ssi, you’ve been very helpful, I… thanks. See you on Thursday then.” He smiled and Jeonghan smiled again.

“Ok, see you then. Stay safe,” and then he was gone. Jeonghan sighed. That went well until ‘stay safe’. Stay safe? Who says stay safe?

“Well that was awkward, hyung!” Minghao laughed, ushering Mila out from the back room, “Ok Mila, if you sort out your next session with Jeonghan there, and I’ll see you then. Take care of my work!”

“Of course Minghao! Thanks again!” Mila was back to her bubbly alert self and Minghao nodded disappearing into the back.

“Right, same time next week?” Jeonghan asked and Mila nodded.

“Indeed. Ok, see you then, good luck with that boy! He’s gorgeous,” she smirked at Jeonghan and he laughed waving her out the door.

“Yes thank you bye bye bye bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of had them not in Korea? Hence the weirdness with the niceties.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
